Remebering Alexandra
by TeenageFantasy
Summary: Justin is a 30 year old writer when he sees a brother and sister playing at a park one day he remebers his sister and writes a story about her last days...Very sad
1. Chapter 1

Alex dragged herself down the steps her soft curls flowing over her shoulders. She was in frog pajama pants and a pink tank. She walked over and took her dads coffee out of his hands her eyes still heavy. She took a sip. Her eyes widened and she spit it out. **(A/N: Like in the Hannah Montana Episode where they forget there dad's birthday and Miley tries to think like Jackson and she does that weird JibidyBlah thing ok yeah anyways…) **

"Uh Hunny I think you were sleep walking again" Jerry said putting his coffee down. Alex groaned and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been able to go to sleep all night. She'd been having this crazy headaches that woke her up. The dark circles under her eyes had grown completely black not the light purple like usual. Her dad got worried. "Uh Alex have you been feeling ok lately?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah why do you ask dad-" Alex stopped to put up a hand to excuse herself before yawning in her hand. She then fell backwards onto the coach. Her dad laughed and shook her.

"Now I usually wouldn't allow this but you're going to stay home while I go to work and when I get home we'll see if we can find anything in the spell book to fix this ok?" Her dad asked. Alex nodded and started walking up the steps. She opened a door and then there was a big splash and then a scream. Alex came down the stairs drenched.

"I fell into Justin's bathwater" Alex said. Justin came down in a robe and A rubber ducky in his hands.

"Why is my bathwater already used…" He looked at Alex. She looked really tired. She looked at him her eyes red.

"Im really sorry Justin ok. If it happens again just know it was an accident!" Alex ran up the stairs and changed out of her clothes. Her brother sighed and walked up the steps. He walked in Alex's room to see her wet clothes in a basket and her now in Black sweat pants, fuzzy socks, and a purple tank. Her hair still soaked. She shivered and reached for the covers.

"Here." Justin said and put the covers over her. Once she was tucked in he sat on her bed "What's wrong usually you're trying to teleport secretly out of your room to school and now today…?" Justin asked referring to her almost lifeless body.

"I don't-" Alex gripped her head and then clenched her teeth. She breathed and then her face relaxed "Ow" She said and fell on her pillow. Justin looked worriedly at his sister.

"Uh Max…" Justin yelled. Max ran in. He was smiling until he saw his sister. His usual enthusiastic smile and mood was gone. His face flushed.

"Alex!" He gasped and ran over "What's wrong…"

"I-" Alex stopped and gripped Justin's hand this time. She feared if she reached for her head she would have ripped her hair out. She groaned in pain. "Get dad" She said.

"Max stay here" Justin let go of his throbbing hand to reach for the doorknob before running downstairs. Max stood there afraid to touch his sister for she would break. He had a lump in his throat. He saw his sister start breathing fast and look for something firm to squeeze out her stress and pain. Max looked at his small hand that was tan. He knew it would be red soon. He gulped and ran over and held his sister's hand. She grasped it lightly but soon squeezed in. Max groaned and bit his lip to stop from screaming. He rolled his eyes when the pain got worse. Alex released when her dad walked in.

"Daddy-" She yelped out in pain and then started crying. Jerry ran over.

"Justin get the car keys we're going to need more than just Aspirin's she needs A doctor" Jerry said. "Max call your mother" Jerry said as he lifted Alex who rested her sweating, throbbing, and burning head on her father's shoulder. He carried her downstairs and into the garage where he sat her in the backseat. Max sat on Justin's lap and as they rode to the hospital with Alex constantly groaning they feared the worst. They ran in the hospital. Doctors rushed over to the sight in front of them the girl was sweating all over she seemed to be shaking and she was clutching her heat so tight her knuckles were pure white. She looked as if she wanted to rip her head off. They put her on a rolling bed and took her to the ER. Jerry watched his daughter be rushed off. He slowly sat down. Justin snapped the phone shut.

"Harper called Dean. Mom already knows…Dad couldn't we of used a …a _spell_?" Max said whispering the last part.

"I don't think spell can change fate. If something Is supposed to happen to Alex today no spell will change that it will just post pone it for a some time until it will happen all over again I don't know about you but I don't want Alex to go through all of this…again" He said. Justin had his head in his hands. What on Earth was happening? His sister Alex who was a complete jerk but was the closet sibling to him compared to Max was in the hospital. Just kept slapping him self hoping he would wake up from a terrible dream. But as time began to pass he saw that it was becoming more slim. Max patted his shoulder. Justin slowly looked up.

"Dad went to get a bear for Alex at the gift shop and he's too depressed for me to ask him something like this-" _And im not? _Justin thought. "But do you think we're going to loose Alex tonight?" Max asked. Justin's eyes widened. He just froze.

"Justin?" Max said. Justin had a flash back.

"_You have to believe me. I grew up with him. I know sometimes he's dorky and easy to pull pranks on but in the end he's my brother and I love him and I need him back" Alex said tears streaming down her face._

"_Alex…I think I believe you…you really love your brother" Theresa said._

"_And you do too. That's why you have to help me you cant let him be like this forever" Alex said._

"_Look Alex I believe you too ok…but there's nothing I can do you let the genie go" _

"_Justin im sorry" Alex said reaching for his face. He turned it away._

_---_

"_I cant believe they believed we make the best out of each other" Justin faked a laugh._

"_Yeah I really hate you" Alex laughed too. She then had a serious face and looked over her shoulder. Justin did the same. They then smiled and hugged each other._

"_And if it means so much to you I'll sign your potition" Alex said sighing while smiling._

"_Thank you" Justin said smiling. Alex giggled._

_--_

"Ok…1...2...3" Max raised the teddy bear to hit Justin to wake him out of his flashback but before he could Justin jumped and looked at Max with a 'what the hell are you doing' face expression.

"Uh…well you see…im just gunna see if dad found that thing-" Max ran off.

Justin smirked and then saw a nurse talk to a doctor. He saw a hand from the crack in the door with a purple, black, and green thread bracelet. _Alex…_ He thought. Just then the doctor came over.

"Um…Alex Russo" He said. Justin stood he was surprised how quick the nervousness came back and the lump in his throat thickened. His breath was held. "Uh yes sir im truly sorry to say and especially during the Holidays that your sister…well your sister has a brain tumor…its pretty large and the tissue is pretty tight it is going to be very difficult for the surgery, we can either not do the surgery and your sister will have I say about 3 or 2 months left…or we could do the surgery with a 90% chance of your sister surviving because of how the tissue and the tumor's size. This is a very hard decision…" The doctors lips kept moving but Justin could hear no words. _Brain tumor…Alex…his sister…his best friend…was dying…_For the first time Justin couldn't think. All he felt was the breath come from out of him and his eyes burn before the first tear trickled down his face. He hated the first tear because he knew after the first…came all the rest

----------------------

**Please Review im continuing but after holidays oh btw **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Xoxo Des**


	2. Chapter 2

Justin slowly walked in his sisters room. He looked at the sight in front of him. IV's connected to her arms. A tube in her nose. Her chest going slowly up and down. Eye's closed. He sniffed and walked over and sat in the chair next to his sister. He touched her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Hey sis…how are you? Im good…look I want you to do something for me and after me getting you out of all those situations with magic you owe me" Justin laughed with tears running down his face "Fight this. Fight like you never fought before. Fight like GiGi stole Dean just please fight fight" Justin broke down in tears "I love you please fight I cant loose you you're my little sister…please" Justin looked at her. She had tears falling but her eyes were closed. He wiped his tears and sniffed he kissed her forehead and turned towards the door.

"Don't leave me" A raspy voice said. Justin turned.

"Alex?" he asked. She nodded and her eyes fluttered open only to release the storm flowing tears.

"Oh Alex" He ran and hugged her.

"Justin it hurts so bad make it stop please" She said hugging him tightly "I don't want to die" She said crying in his shirt.

"You're not going to die we're going to make it out of this together ok?" He said trying to convince himself as well. Alex sniffed and looked at him and slowly nodded. He put on his best smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll be right back" He walked out and asked the nurse to bring his sister food. She did. Alex sat there eating slowly. Savoring each peace of food.

"So…" Justin said "They have a movie cart you want me to get a movie?" He asked.

"Oh um get…A Walk To Remember" Alex said putting a piece of bread in her mouth.

"As you wish my royal hyness" He said laughing.

"Aw Justin you remember I would make you play dress up with me and you'd be the prince and I would be in my Halloween princess costume?" Alex laughed.

"Yes you were Sleeping Beauty…" Justin said smiling at Alex. Alex smiled back. Justin walked out and grabbed the movie he then walked back in to see Alex was done eating. He sat her plate on the table and sat in the chair next to her. They watched the movie until Alex slowly started falling asleep panicking Justin shook her awake.

"Justin what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Making sure your not dead" He said out of breath since he was holding his breath before in fear.

"Oh well that's exactly what I wanted to hear now im scared to go to sleep and im really tired" Alex said slapping his arm.

"Hey be careful I don't want my musceles to hurt you" He said.

"psh! What mucsles your like a fish wobbly" She said.

"Oh thanks that's exactly what I want to hear now im afraid of wearing short sleeves!" He said. Alex laughed and so did Justin. Just then Max walked in.

"Hey Alex" He said.

"Oh hey Maxie" She said. He hesitated before running over and hugging her.

"Don't leave us we need someone to torture us when we try and play pranks on you and someone to be the bad child to make me and Justin look good!" Max said crying.

"Aw Max A' Million don't cry" Alex said patting the seat next to her. Max climbed in next to her. "Listen to me. Im going to make it through this ok? Im still going to be alive! Im going to make it I promise you"

"Pinky swear?" Max said putting his pinky out. Alex giggled and took his pinky.

Justin looked at the two if he was only that confident. He walked out and down the hall yawning He got some food and a snack for Max and walked in to see Max asleep and Alex too. Her line was beeping so she was just asleep. Justin looked at the clock 12:00am oh yeah he definatally needed some sleep. He swallowed down his food and then laid on the couch. He fell into a deep sleep.

---

Alex woke to the sunrise hitting her face she squinted her eyes and looked away. She felt dizzy after she sat up too quickly. She looked to see Max still sleeping she smiled and went back to sleep.

---

Justin heard shuffling and opened his eyes to see the nurse changing Alex's drip. He walked over yawning.

"Wow you're still here" The woman asked "You're a very committed brother"

"Well you know I want to spend every last moment with her" Justin said looking at a sleeping Alex.

"were you close?" The woman asked.

"Practically related" He said smiling. The lady nodded and walked out. He sat in the chair and rested his head on his hand. Just then Dean walked in.

"Hey Justin" Dean said.

"Hey man whats up?" Justin said.

"Oh I uh came here to see…" Dean looked and saw Alex he smiled with shiny eyes from tears. His face had dry tear stains "Alex" He said.

"Oh be my guest man let me just get Max" Justin picked up Max in his arms and then walked out. Dean touched Alex's hand once people were gone. He sat the flowers on her bedside table. The sparks rushed through her vains and she woke up.

"Dean?" She asked.

"Hey Russo" He joked and smiled. She smiled and hugged him softly. They didn't talk just sat there holding each other that's what Alex loved about Dean they didn't have to use words to let the other one know how they feel.

"Did you bring these?" Alex said picking up the flowers and taking the note.

"Dear Russo,

I thought I should start calling you by your first name so here it goes…

Dear Alex,

I really Like You

Love,

Moryate uh I mean Dean" Alex read. She looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Wow Dean" She said.

"I thought I should let you know how I feel and I know its not much but-"

"I LOVE IT!" Alex said. "it's the sweetest thing a guy has ever given me…I love you Dean" Alex smiled. Dean hugged her tightly.

"Well this is the last thing I want to do but I have to go…my mom wants me home early I love you" Dean kissed her cheek and walked out. Justin walked in.

"Well mom and dad took Max home…he has to go back to school in the morning but I get the week off besides my grades are so good it wont harm me"

"You're getting someone to send the work over aren't you?" Alex said smirking.

"No" Justin lied. Alex raised an eye brow "Ok yes just when your asleep I can make up some work-- woah I've never had to say that before that's usually your thing" Justin said.

"No actually if I miss something I never make It up I just hope that the next time I turn something in on time it brings my grade up" Alex laughed.

"Lucky you" Justin smiled.

"Im lucky to have a brother like you" Alex said looking at him with a weak smile.

"Oh yeah? Well im the luckiest guy in the world you want to know why?" Justin asked. Alex smiled "Because you're my sister" He said. Alex took his hand and squeezed it.

"Promise never to forget me incase this stupid surgery doesn't work?" Alex said.

"How can you forget something that's in your heart?" He smiled.

Alex leaned down and hugged him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is the second chapter sad I know

Xoxo Nessa

Ps. Thanks for all your support on the first chapter keep it up love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex opened her eyes to see Justin working on some work. She felt bad that Justin was missing school which he never did for her after all the things she had done to him in the past so she closed her eyes and pretend to be asleep. 20 minutes later she heard Justin say 'done' proudly. She flashed her eyes open and turned on her side. He smiled

"Hey you woke up just in time I just finished my work" he smiled.

"You mean today's worth?" Alex asked.

"Nope. All of it. In 30 minutes I think that's a record" He said popping his collar. Alex laughed and pushed his shoulder a little. She felt weak and had a headache she slowly squeezed her eyes and shook it off she then opened her eyes and smiled.

"So what are you're plans for today brother?" She asked.

"Well I had brought some games from home. And I asked the nurse's if I could plug in some controllers so I brought rock band" Justin said.

"Wont it be too loud?" Alex asked.

"Who cares this place needs a wake up call I mean just having people who are on their deaths beds is not lighten up the mood for those people" He said. Alex looked down as tears formed her eyes. Justin looked at her. "Oh…im so sorry Alex"

"No…its fine" She said looking up "it's the truth…I've gotta face it sometime" She said.

"no you're never going to have to face it because you're going to make it out of this" He said taking her hand.

"Promise?" She said. He nodded "Ok" She sniffed. "Now hand me the mic im going to kick your butt!" She said snatching it and then laughing. Justin played the guitar while Alex sang and sure enough she got the higher score. They got through 3 games before the nurse came in saying that they needed to quiet it down. Alex sighed. But then Justin brought out Mortal Combat one of Alex's favorite games. They played even though Justin was kicking her butt.

"Oh no you didn't!" Alex said pressing the B button three times fast.

"Oh yes…" Justin said as he won and then blew his controller like it was a gun "I did" He laughed and Alex ruffled his hair. Just then her nurse walked in with some food. Alex again ate slowly. She then stopped and looked at her brother.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Alex asked.

"Why" Justin asked.

"Because incase I do die…" Alex started. Justin gave her a stern look "I said IF I die I want to atleast know what my brother might turn out to be" Alex smiled. Justin sighed.

"I…don't know" Justin said "What do you want to be?" He asked.

"I want to be in a rock band. Me and four guys like Parmaore!" Alex giggled.

"You always did like that band." He said. "You know they're in town" Justin smiled.

"Yeah but its not like I'll get to see them im stuck in this dump" Alex said throwing her hands in the air for effect. Justin laughed and turned towards the tv. Alex just stared at her brother she would miss him terribly she knew he promised she would survive but she knew deep down in her heart that she wouldn't she let a few tears fall and quickly wiped them before Justin turned his head around.

"Hey uhm…Justin could you please do something for me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah anything" He said.

"Could you go back to school for a few days…if anything it'll make me healthier" Alex said.

"How?"

"Because I'll be happy that your getting an education that will get you a successful career…" Alex paused "Woah that was too many big words for my vocabulary" She then looked at Justin.

"But"

"No butts…" Alex stopped again and laughed "I said butts…ok anyways seriously Justin"

"Fine" He said "But only for you"

"Please…you know deep in your heart you wanted to go back to school" Alex said crossing her arms.

"Wah wah shutup" Justin laughed "Well I better get home and sleep…I have SCHOOL in the morning." He said kissing her forehead.

"You'll thank me for this!" Alex smiled as he walked out. She slowly looked down. She was all alone again. She rested her head on her pillow. "Im ready" She said.

--

Justin walked in the school. Harper walked up to him.

"Hey Harper" He said nervous she would attack him. She had tears in her eyes. She was wearing Jeans and a black Plain White T-s t-shirt and some converse. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had bangs. No crazy acceries Justin had to admit she looked good.

"Hey Justin…don't worry im not here to bother you I just wanted to ask how Alex was?" She asked.

"She's doing good but you know she just found out a few days ago its only a matter of time before things get worse" He said. Harper nodded.

"Well could you give this to her" Harper said handing him an envelop.

"Sure Harper" He said "What is it?"

"Nothing…just something" She said tears streaming down her face. She slowly kissed him on the cheek "See you Justin" She said before walking off in tears. He sighed and leaned against his locker. Just then Dean came around the corner.

"Yo…Justin how's my Alex?" He asked.

"She's…wait did you say Alex?" Justin asked.

"Yeah im calling her by her first name" Dean said.

"That's cool" Justin shrugged and then laughed.

"Yeah I know" Dean said

"I just never thought-" Justin said.

"Me either" Dean said.

"Hmm pretty interesting" Justin said shrugging.

"aha…so how is she?" Dean asked

"She's doing…great" Justin said. Dean smiled.

"That's very cool" He said. "Thanks" He walked off. Justin was confused but shook it off. He missed his sister he hadn't seen her in 48 hours. He slowly closed his locker and looked at the envelope in his hand he had to give this to Alex. He slowly walked out of the school and too the hospital.

--

10:00PM

Alex was shaking awake. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey" Justin whispered.

"Justin its 10Pm what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Im busting you out…we're going to a Paramore Concert" He said slowly lifting the tickets. Alex slowly smiled.

"You're becoming sly and evil like me…I like it" Alex giggled and slowly pried her way out of the bed. They were checking out of this hospital for the night

____________________________________________________________________

**Ok so how'd you like it? Please review you guys rock so far! Eep! **

**Xoxo Destani**


	4. Chapter 4

Justin held Alex's hand as they walked through the roaring crowd. It was crazy but they amazingly made it to the front of the stage. Alex was laughing the whole time. She started singing along with Paramore. Justin looked at a guy and pointed to his sister. The guy nodded. Justin smiled. They both lifted Alex up so one of her legs was on each of their shoulders like a chair. She smiled and giggled.

"_Woah I never meant to brag cause I got it where I want it now woah it was never my attention to brag to steal all away from you now but god does it feel so good…cause I got them where I want it right now…and if you could then you knew you would cause god it just feels so…good" _Selena sang. Haley smiled seeing the girl singing with her song. Before Selena knew it Haley Williams was reaching her hand out to Selena. Selena took it and then held it as they sang. Then Haley let go and smiled. Selena squealed and Justin smiled at his sisters fun. She looked down at him and screamed in excitement. Justin laughed.

**In the car.**

"Wow Justin I cannot believe you stole the car, broke me out, and took me to a Haley Williams concert I mean wow…I never saw this side of you before" Alex laughed.

"Yeah so are you ever going to wash that hand?" He asked.

"Of course I need to be clean I'll always have that memory though!" Alex smiled.

"Well here just in case" Justin stopped at a light "Put your hand by your face and smile. Alex was confused but did as told. Justin then took a picture. She giggled. "There you go" He said. Alex looked at it and then Justin.

"You're the best J" She smiled. He smiled and then began to drive again.

"O! look!" Alex pointed out the window. "Its 'Forever The Sickest Kids' I love them too! Come on Justin pull over!" Alex squealed. Justin smiled and pulled over. Alex jumped out.

"Hey FTSK!" She yelled. The boys turned around "Hi im Alex Russo and I was just wondering if I could have your autograph?" Alex asked.

They nodded.

"Hey im her brother Justin" He said.

"Oh you want a signature too bro?" they said.

"No thanks… it's her night tonight." Justin said.

"Don't tell anyone guys but tonight he snuck me out of the hospital to see Paramore! I love bands my dream is to record a song with me and my own band" Alex smiled.

"Well we're going to the studio now…I mean I know its late and you probably want to get back before you get caught but would you like to record a song with us?" Their lead singer said feeling bad for Alex.

"Are you serious!?" Alex squealed and turned to Justin. He shrugged. She nodded and the boys led her in. Justin followed.

**In the studio.**

Alex and FTSK were singing 'She's A Lady' Alex was having a blast. Justin just smiled and watched her happy she was having fun. He hated to admit it but these probably was going to be the last year or months he would have with her so if he had to get grounded he would do that for her. He felt tears come in his eyes so he wiped them and laughed when Alex jumped up and down excitedly. After they recorded FTSK brought out their Mac® computer and took videos.

"Hey whats up we're forever the sickest kids and we're here with Alex and Justin Russo!" They yelled.

"Hey guys…ga ga ga" Alex laughed. The lead singer of Forever the sickest kids laughed too. "Anyways these guys are awesome if you haven't checked out there music you have to because they're just crazy good! As the cheeto's man would say" Alex and Justin and FSTK all laughed.

The rest of the night they just filmed videos. This was the closet FSTK had ever gotten with a fan and they enjoyed it. She was calm around them and so was her brother. They surprisingly gave Alex their number.

-At the hospital.

Alex quietly laid down surprised they hadn't gotten caught but happy as well. Justin tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Justin…you're an amazing brother…tonight was the best ever…I love you bro" She said smiling.

"Alex" Justin laughed and then got tears in his eyes "I love you so much…you'll always be my sister ok? No matter how far away you are you're in my heart always ok?" He asked. Alex nodded and hugged him goodnight he then slowly drove back home

- the next day.

Justin walked in the hospital. A nurse saw him and gasped.

"Sir…hi you cant see her today" The nurse said.

"Excuse me visiting hours are on right now I believe I can" Justin said trying to pass. She pushed him back.

"Im sorry sir that's true but YOU can not see her right now"

"Yes I can I have a right to see my own sister." He said pushing past her. She ran in front of him.

"Sir if you don't listen to me I will call security" The lady said.

"Why are you trying to not let me see my sister. I need to see my-" He stopped when he saw her door open and doctors and police in there. He saw her on the floor. He gasped "What happened…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Justin screamed tears pouring down his face as he yanked the men off of her. "ALEX! WAKE UP ALEX!" He yelled bending down next to her. She was pale, cold, and she wasn't moving.

"Please don't leave me" He said crying. Everyone watched silently. They knew it was hard for him. So they did nothing. He slowly took her hand "Alex…r-rember when you pretended to be the princess…and I was the dragon…and Max was the prince? You loved your princess costume…" Justin cried hard when her limp hand rested in his. "Alex r-remember She's a lady with Forever the sickest kids?" He asked as he started to sing. When he got to her part he cried harder "Alex its your turn…I-its your turn Alex" He said. "Its your turn" He said kissing her hand and slowly resting it on her stomach he sniffed and lifted her in his arms. "She shouldn't be on the cold floor…she's cold…she needs to be warm so when she wakes up she wont be cold" He said putting her in her bed and putting the covers over her "Don't move her she likes to stay in place when she's asleep" He said "She's resting…she'll…she will wake up later" He said sitting in a chair. Just then Max walked in. His face was red he had known for awhile. He walked over to Justin.

"J"

"Hey maxie…shh whisper Alex sleepy" He said raising his shaking finger to his lips. Max shook his head and put Justin's finger down.

"No…Justin Alex's isn't sleeping…well she is just she's not waking up this time" Max said his body shaking because he was trying to hold in tears.

"Yes s-she is she just went to sleep that's all give her sometime" He said crying.

"No Justin"

"She has to w-wake up" Justin said breaking down. Max hugged him. Harper and Dean walked in and hugged Justin too.

"Its going to be ok…" They all told him. He peeked through their arms to see Alex eyes closed. How could a night that was supposed to lead to a wonderful next day lead to the death of his only sister? Why? I miss you Alex was all he thought of.

______________________________________________________________________

**Ok so the ending to this story is shocking.**

**Xoxo Des**

**Thanks for all reviews**


End file.
